The message machines of the wild
by MistonDawn
Summary: if the warrior cats discovered the amazingness of the phones, what do you think would happen? RANDOMNESS. Prank calls, fangirls, crazy cats that like to capture cats and feed them waffles..., we'll have it all! -cough eventually cough-
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys so I've already have um* looks at her story list* 7 stories going right now(2 complete)**

 **And this is going to be the ninth but they are so fun to make!**

 **The inbox is sort of like the message machines that tell you how many messages you have and what they say :)**

 **Summary: if the warrior cats discovered the amazingness of the phones, what do you think would happen? RANDOMNESS. Prank calls, fangirls, crazy cats that like to capture cats and feed them waffles..., we'll have it all!**

 **-Line break-**

 _ **Firestars Inbox**_

 **Hello there. You have reached the most amazing leader of Thunderclans inbox. I'm not here right now cause I have a very busy life-**

 **(Loud voice) then how are you making this message anyway if your not here?**

 **Shut your mouth Brambleclaw! Anyways, leave your message after this very annoying beep that is about to sound.**

 _ **Beeeeeeeeeeep**_

 _ **You have... Four new messages**_

 **Message 1**

Why did the Firestar cross the road? To get to the two-leg place! HAHAHAHAHAHA

 _(Voice)_ That was terrible Spiderleg! Why are you even calling the leader?

Hey! This Spiderleg happens to be practicing his prank calls! Ushbshejen-

(Loud crash)

Owwwwwwwwwwww _**Beeeeeep. Message deleted**_

 **Message 2**

Hey Firestar. This is Blackstar your friendly -cough not really cough- neighborhood ShadowClan leader here to be a pain in your tail. JUST SO YOU KNOW WE WILL BE CONDUCTING A RAID TOMORROW! YOUR MESSAGING MACHINE SUCKS! AHHA HA HA HA HA

(Voice in the background) I think Blackstar took too much of that catmint Littlecloud

(Another voice whispers) just back away slowly. We need to sound the alarms

 _ **Beeeepppp. Message Saved in database**_

 **Message 3**

This is your old owner Rusty. We hope your new owner is feeding you well and that you didn't try to sneak into the wild again. We've see what you d- _**beeeeeepp. Message deleted**_

 **Message 4**

This is your sister Princess. WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME HERE?! IVE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU AND CLOUDY-POO! I FOUND THIS CAT NAME FROSTFUR THAT SIAD YOU HAD LEFT A LONG TIME AGO ANS YOU DIDN'T TELL M- _**beeeeepppp. Message deleted**_

Firestar looked at his message machine his mind muddled. _How is Frostfur still alive? The great join was a few years ago!_ Then he thought of a more puzzling question. _How do my old owners AND my sister know my number? I just got this a week ago!_ He flicked his tail and walked out of his den.

 _ **Brambleclaws inbox**_

 **Hello this is Brambleclaw. I'm probably off doing something heroic so left your message after the beep.**

 **(Voice) SO YOU KNOW WHERE MY SODA IS BRAMBLECLAW?!**

 **No Squrrielflight!**

 _ **Beeeeeeeeppp**_

 **You have... Six new messages**

 **Message 1**

Hello my goody two-shoes son that ruined all my plans! I'm her to ruin all of yours ha!

(A cat) what is Breezelpelt doing?

(Other voice) HEY BREEZEPELT? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?

(Distant screams and crashes)

Back to- _**beeeppppppp. Message deleted.**_

 **Message 2**

They are on to me Bramb- _**beeeepppppp. Message deleted**_

 **Message 3**

99 bottles of mice on the wall. 99 bottles of mice! Take one down. Past it around. 98 bottles of mice on the wall. 98 bottles of mice. Take one down. Past it around. 97 bottles of mice on the wall! 97 bottles of mice! Take one down. Past- _**beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp. Message deleted**_

 **Message 4**

Do you like waffles? Yes we like waffles! Just so you know we have taken Firestar leader of ThunderClan in a waffle cage about, now a minute ago! Go to the senter of the camp if you want to feed him waffles! Have a nice day!

 _ **Beeep. Message saved in database.**_

 **Message 6**

Oh my stars! I love you Brambl- _**beeepppp. Message deleted.**_

 **Message 6**

Mistystar of RiverClan here! Just so you know Reedwhisker and Willowshine won't be able to be at gathering due to unknown reasons-cough they fell in the lake cough- Mothwing will not be able be there as well cause she has to take care them.

"Why did she tell me and not Firestar and why has Firestar been taken captive by waffles?" The Thunderclan deputy let out a cry of frustration.

 **-line break-**

 **Okay guys. That's the start of the story. Review and tell me whoses inbox you want to her next! (This stories set in between the Forgotten warrior and the Last hope)**

 **Have a great day/night!**

 **~Misty**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the support! Five reviews already! :3**

 **Summary: if the warrior cats discovered the amazingness of the phones, what do you think would happen? RANDOMNESS. Prank calls, fangirls, crazy cats that like to capture cats and feed them waffles..., we'll have it all!**

 **-Line break-**

 **~~~~~stats~~~~~**

 **Reviews: 5 (thanks to you all!)**

 **Views: 20**

 **Followers:1 (thank you Goldenheart125)**

 **Favorites:1 (thank you Goldenheart125)**

 **Flufflycorn: it does Xb**

 **dragonwritergirl112: XD XD XD XD**

 **Goldenheart125: I will after this chapter :)**

 **TheoneHufflepuff: this is your chapter**

 **Random reviewer: you mean Blackstar? And yes he would :D**

 _ **Jayfeathers inbox**_

 **Go away!**

 _ **Beeeeeeeep**_

 _ **You have... Three new messages**_

 **Message one**

 **Hello! This is your presumably dead sister speaking. In not die. I'm -**

 **(Voice) what are you doing White wing? Why are you talking about Hollyleaf?**

 **BE QUIET BRICHFALLL!**

 _ **Beeeeeeep. Message deleted.**_

 **Message two**

 **This is your fellow medicine cat Willowshine. I will not be at gathering because of the (gulp) indecent involving me and Reedwhisker.**

 **(Voice in the background) she pushed me into the lake!**

 _ **Beeeeeeep. Message saved in database.**_

 **Message three**

 **I will stalk you until I know who you like! MAAHHAHHAHA-**

 _ **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp. Message deleted**_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

"CARPFISHHHHH!" The gray tabby tom screamed in frustration.

"Did you just yell carpfish?" A highly amused voice came out from behind him. That voice belongs to Leafpool.

"You would too if a dead she-cat just promised to stalk you until you tell her who you like!" Jayfeather snapped back lashing his tail.

"Ohhh! Who is it?"

"Not you to!"

 **OoOo Few moons later oOoO**

"No Spottedleaf!" A ginger tom sobbed beside the fading body of the tortoiseshell medicine cat who had just died.

"Thank StarClan!" Jayfeather exclaimed. "She was getting annoying!"

 _ **Hollyleafs inbox**_

 **Hello! This a dead warriors phone number so please do not call this number. See you all in StarClan! Sincerely, Hollyleaf**

 _ **You have... Seven new messages.**_

 **Message one**

 **We have called because you have received a lawsuit from the-**

 _ **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp. Message deleted**_

 **Message two**

 **This is Ashfur. WHY IN THE NAME OF STARCLAN DID YOU KILL ME?! Oh wait. I and StarClan. Darn-**

 _ **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Message deleted**_

 **Message three**

 **Hi. The is your brother Jayfeather. I was wondering that since you were dead could you just tell Spottedleaf to stop stalking me? It's getting very very very very very annoying.**

 _ **Beeeeep. Message saved in database.**_

 **Message four**

 **This is your friendly neighborhood stalker here to-**

 **(Voice) Brokenstar! Get your butt over here!**

 **I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVEEE-**

 _ **BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP. message deleted.**_

 **Message five**

 **Is this Pizza Hut? No, woops. Wrong number!**

 _ **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp. Message deleted**_

 **Message six**

 **Hi there. This is LIONBLAZE. Why did you leave me and Jayfeather to deal with** _ **YOUR**_ **problems! Just so you know we have found the third cat of the prophecy!**

 _ **Beeeep! Message destroyed with the uttermost violence.**_

 **Message seven**

 **...**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The ex ThunderClan warrior trembled in fury. She picked upnher phone with one furry pa and threw it at the wall of the underground cave. "DIIIIEEEEEEE!"

"What have they done now?" The faded ginger and white tom named Fallen Leaves asked as he landed lightly beside the angry she-cat.

"THEY INSULTED MEEEEEE!"

 _ **OoOoOoOoO**_

 _ **Lionblazes Inbox**_

 **Hi, you have reached the most amazingest tom in the warriors world! If you are one of my many amazing fangirls, press 5 to call my phone phone.**

 **(Voice) YOU BETTER NOT BE CHEATING ON MEEE!**

 **I would never ever ever ever EVER do that Cinderhea-**

 _ **beeeeeeeepppp.**_

 **You have... Zero new messages**

 **OoOoOoOoO**

"No one loves me!" The golden Tom wailed.

 **I hope you guys liked that :). The next chapter will be Bluestar and Yellowfangs! If you have anything you want any of the messages to say, just review as many of them as you want :)**

 **Please favorite, read, review, and favorite! Have a great day/night!**

 **-Sunmist**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: if the warrior cats discovered the amazingness of the phones, what do you think would happen? RANDOMNESS. Prank calls, fangirls, crazy cats that like to capture cats and feed them waffles..., we'll have it all!**

 **-Line break-**

 **~~~~~stats~~~~~**

 **Reviews: 6**

 **Views: 20**

 **Followers:1**

 **Favorites:1**

 **Goldenheart125: thanks! Lol**

 _ **Bluestars inbox**_

 **Hello. This is Bluestar here well, not really here if you are hearing this message. Leave what ever it's called after the beep**

 _ **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp**_

 **You have... Seven new messages**

 **Message 1**

 **Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hello? Hellooooo? Hel-**

 _ **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Message deleted.**_

 **Message 2**

 **Hello? This is Thistleclaw. I wiillllll killlllll yyyyyooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu. Snowfur, save me!-**

 _ **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp. Message deleted.**_

 **Message 3**

 **So you have any new things from StarClan for me? Its not my fault! It was all Hollyleafs fault!**

 _ **~o~o~o~o~o~o**_

"How dare she!" Bluestar yowled not even listening to the other messages . the bluish-gray she-cat threw her pink phone at the wall.

"Bluestar!" Oakheart cried picking up the broken pieces of the phone. "That cost twenty mice!"

 _ **Yellowfangs inbox.**_

 **Go away you Mouse-brained Mouse-brains! There is no point of leaving a message so leave me alone! And if you are prank calli-**

 _ **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp**_

 _ **You have... 9172 new messages.**_

 **Message 1**

 **This is your son that you KILLLLLED! we will prank call you forever! HAHAHAHA-cough cough- HAHA-**

 _ **Beeeeep. Message deleted with utter most violence**_

 **Message 2**

 **Is your refrigerator running?**

 _ **Bbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppp**_

 **Message 3**

 **Then you better go catch it!**

 _ **Bbbeeep. Message deleted.**_

 **Message 4**

 _ **Do you like waffles? Yes we like waffles! Do you like pancakes? Yes we like pa-**_

 _ **Bbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppp. Message deleted.**_

 **Message 5**

 **IKNOWHOYOUAREIKNOWWHEREYOUL-**

 _ **Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppp. Message destroyed.**_

 _ **~~~~~~~~~~oooooo~~~~~~~~~**_

"This is ridiculous!" The matted gray former medicine cat muttered shaking her head. She deleted all of the other messages and sat down in her moss bed. "Spottedleaf!" She yelled. "Get me some prey!"

A tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes came in from the back of the bramble den carrying a platter with a rabbit on it. "You called?" Spottedleaf said bowing.

"Can you stop stalking Jayfeather?" Yellowfang replied. "That tom is starting to annoy us with those calls."

 **So that's all for now :D**

 **Remember to review, favorite, and follow! I need more suggestions.**

 **Have a great Day/night :)**

 **~Sunmist**


End file.
